


Jugheads new vixen

by easnuppa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: Alittle dribble about Jughead that i couldnt get out of my head, hope you enjoy :)





	1. The new girl.

Jughead had just opened his locker when Archie walked up to him, he had transfered back to Riverdale high about five months ago, odly enough as much as he had settled at Southside high it had felt good to be back here he was in familular teretory, he knew how to avoid the breaindead jocks, he had his group of friends like Archie, Betty, Kevin and Veronica. "Hey man" Archie said as he reached him and snapped Jughead out of his trail of thoughts, Jughead turned and nodded to Archie "Whats up?" he said, noticing the excited glimmer in his bestfriends brown eyes, he had not seen that glimmer since he had started chasing Veronica, who from Jugheads point of veiwe was being a real tease, letting Archie in for a little while and then running from him. Jughead had come to the conclution that Ronnie must be the smartest girl to have figured out Archie that quick, his best friend used to go through girls like he changed his underwear, but becouse of Ronnies teasing, Archie had actually continued to chase her for over a year, not even casting another glimps at another girl. Jughead liked the thought of his friend being on his tiptoes for a girl. "Have you heard? Theres a new girl starting today?" Jughead just shook his head, after his relationship with Betty ending in a compleat disaster he had not giving dating another thought, he had thought that Betty was the it girl, the one he would spend the rest of his life with, that was until he was forced to switch school and join the Serpents. Betty had claimed that the biker gang had changed him to much, but Jughead knew that was utter bullshit, he had not changed, but the thought of him hanging out with his fathers gang had scared Betty, and probably her mothers poisones tongue had not helped either. He had felt heartbroken for a long time, he had never let anyone as close as he had Betty, for her to walk all over him, it was not a mistake he was keen on repeating. Jughead just shruged, not interested, but he knew Archie would not take the hint that easly. " I cought a glimps of her earlier when Betty and Ronnie gave her a tour of the school, she is a fine piece of ass!" Archie almost sounded out of breath, Jughead glared at his bestfriend "Better not let Ronnie catch you in drooling over the new girl, she would raise hell" he stated before he grabed his laptop and shoved it down into his backpack. Archie pulled his hands through his ginger tresses "i know, its not like i want anyone els then Ronnie, but this new girl is really hot, trust me, caramel wavey hair, curvy body and for fuck sakes a pair of sinfully lush lips" Archie leaned against the locker with an almost dreamy look " lips like that makes a boy daydream" Jughead rolled his eyes and nudging Archies sholder, he had never understood the drive Archie had, he could find something sexy and disreble with every girl. Jughead wherent like that at all, until Betty he had rearly found anyone sexy, that wasnt exactly the whole truth, he stearnly corrected him self, there where one other girl who had stired things up in Jughead, a girl from Southside high, the only real friend he had made at that school, she was tough, funny, caring and she came from the same background as he, since her father was his fathers right hand man, well atleast until he was killed in a car accident. He kind of missed Blair, as the name of the girl was. He had not seen her since he had transfered back to Riverdale high, he wondered how she was, how she was coping with everything. Jughead was lost in his thoughts again and Archie nudged him to get his atention "hey man, you still with me? i asked if you are up for meeting us at popˋs later?" Jughead looked at Archie, frowning slightly "is Betty comming?" he asked, Archie sighed "i know shit whent south with you guys, but you two are still friends, right?. Jughead closed his locker and looked at Archie with tired eyes, he was tired of moping over his ex "well she said she wanted to be friends when she dumped me, but i havent really seen much of her friendly side since then, she takes off whenever i show my face. I swear if i didnt know anybetter she is a younger version of her mother. " Archie nodded "true, Ronnie mentioned the same thing the other day, she hardly hangs with us anymore, seen her hanging around Cheryl though, and sorry bud, but i saw her at Popˋs yesterday with moose" Jughead growled "Moose? thought he was gay" Archie chuckled "Maybe thats her new thing, going after the closet gays, sertainly keeps her virginity intact, but to answer your question, no shes not comming to popˋs with us, only me and Ronnie, and maybe the newgirl, Ronnie where gonna feel her out" Jughead glared at Archie, his bestfriend again pointing out that he had not gotten all the way with his girlfriend "hey, shut it man, not my fault that i was cockblocked every time i fucking tried something, even youre to blame for that". Archie bursted out in laughter remembering how he had walked in on Jughead and Betty almost getting down and dirty at the drive in. "Sorry man, but i honestly thought you where alone" the apolegie only made Jughead roll his eyes again as they started walking down the hall.

Blair was welcomed by two of the most prepped up gorgeous girls she had ever seen, when she thought about it, all the kids in this school looked well groomed, she felt like a missfit as soon as she stepped into the halls of Riverdale high, wearing ripped jeans, a white tanktop and a leather jacket, her one strap backpack carelessly thrown over her sholder and her hair with her new pink stripes just looked tacky next to Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge, who where dressed in a white blouse and a pink skirt and a dark green dress. Both girls smiled welcoming but Blair could feel how they messured her from top to bottom, they both introduced themselfs and started showing her around school, pointing out the different group of people. Blair secretly knew who the girls where, Jughead, her only close friend had talked alot about them, she knew Betty and Jughead where a couple and she knew that Veronica was with Archie, Jugheads best friend, but she wherent gonna tell the girls just yet she knew who they where and that she knew Jughead well from the time he spent going to Southside high. She smiled and nodded at the girls jokes and smart remarks, they passed the locker where most of the jocks where hanging and the three earned a couple of whistles from the buffed richboys, Veronica could see that Blair tenced up and directed her gaze towards the floor and linked her arm with Blair "look guys, fresh meat walking the halls" Veronica glared at Reggie as his eyes romed lustfully over Blairs curves, she leaned closer to Blair "Dont mind them, they are idiots" Blair shot her a quick smile. Betty suddenly excused herself and said she had to meet up with Cheryl and disaperad the direction where they came from, Blair looked after her and felt Veronica come to a hault "hey guys, have you two met Blair, shes new here?" she heard Veronica shirp as she looked after Betty, but when she turned her head she was met by a pair of familular blues that always made her heart skip a beat, this was no exeption. "Juggie!" she squeeled and jumped right into his arms, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and the heat from him seeping into her as he hugged her back tightly. She had hoped she would bump into him today, she had really missed him. She felt how Jughead awkwardly pulled out from her tight embrace and she quickly let go aswell, as she had gotten back on her feet she was met by two pair of curious eyes "you two know eachother?" Veronica asked as she cocked a brow looking from Blair to Jughead, patiantly waiting for an explenation. Blair cleared her voice "yeah, we became friends at Southside, i was responsible for showing him around school, and when he started up the school paper, he begged me to help him with the pictures" She shot Jughead a quick smile, blushing slightly. Veronica suddenly got a wide grin on her dark painted lips "Isǹt that just sweel Archiekins? Blair already have a friend in Jughead" Archie blushed slightly, like he had just been cought in doing something he shouldnt have. The bell rang out and Archie gave Veronica a quick kiss before he pulled Jughead with him down the hall " burgers at Popˋs later" he shouted to his girlfriend over his sholder. Blair wanted to talk more with Jughead, and felt her heart sink in her chest as she watched him being draged away, she felt Veronica link her arms with hers again "You should have told me you where close with Juggie" she said with alittle pout, using Blairs nickname on Jughead for emphasis. "Im sorry, i wanted to check the waters before i blurted out with the fact that we where friends, i didnt wanna cause him any problems with his girlfriend, you know" Veronica smiled down at Blair "no worries sweety, i totally understand, but dont worry about Betty, she have no say in who your presious Juggie hangs out with anymore " Veronica said and led them into the classroom and showed Blair where she could sit, Blair wanted to ask Veronica what she ment by that statement, but just as she was about to open her mouth the teatcher walked in and started writing down their homework, Blair quickly pulled up her notpad and started scribeling down, suddenly a crunched up note landed on her dest next to her hand, she unfolded the little piece of paper " come to Popˋs later and hang out with us?" Blair turned back to Veronica and nodded with a smile earning a vide grin in return from Veronica, this was the perfect opertunity for Blair to catch up with Juggie, she could hardly wait to spend some time with him again.

Jughead felt a rush of happyness rush through him when Blair had thrown herself into his arms, he had felt stunned for a split second seeing her walk arm in arm down the hall with Veronica, the moment when theire eyes met his heart had started raising, and it almost felt like it would pound right out of his chest, hugging her, smelling her warm flowery scent felt like he was comming home, it had stunned him for a split second, he had closed his eyes and nussled into her soft long hair and enjoyed the feeling, when he had opened his eyes and met Archie and Ronnies quizzically stare he had pulled out from the tight embrace and felt awkward, thankfully had Blair explained how they knew eachother, Jughead didnt trust his voice enough to speak at that secound. A sadness rolled over him when he heard the bell ring and felt Archie pull him down the hall, he wanted to just grab Blair and go straight to Popˋs and spend the rest of the day just looking into her beautifull grey eyes. "What the hell Jug, why didnt you tell me you knew her? i feel like an idiot now!" Archie whispered as they took their seats in the classroom, Jughead snapped out of his daze and looked at Archie "I didnt know it was Blair you where talking about, i havent talked with her since i left Southside", Thinking back on how Archie litterarly had drooled talking about Blair earlyer made his eyes cloud over and his body was filled with a powerfull rage, he shook his head, he wherent alowd to be angry at his bestfriends reaction to Blair, she was so beautiful, offcourse guys drooled when they saw her, she was sexy and sentual from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Guys always turned their heads after her, that wasnt something new.  
The last periode of the day couldnt end soon enough for Jughead, he threw his notepad down into his backpack and almost raced out of the classroom as the bell rung out to end the schoolday. Archie was on his tail at once. "Hey Jug, wait up.... your comming to Popˋs right?" Jughead just nodded, offcourse he was comming, ten wild horses couldnt stop him from comming to see Blair. They walked in silence, and Jughead was content with that, he had never understood the point of smaltalk, but it would not last long, Archie on the other hand, always felt the need to fill every waking moment with his thoughts "did you and Blair ever hook up at Southside?" Archie suddenly blurted, Jughead could hardly belive his ears and looked at his friend and cocked a brow "you remember i was with Betty the whole time i was attending Southside right?" Archie rolled his eyes "yeah but come on man, Betty was as warm and loving as ice while you two where together and Blair literarly screams take me, im yours" Jughead frowned "Betty wherent an icequeen, and dont talk about Blair like shes a slut, you dont know her" he growled, suddenly feeling the need to punch his friends face. Archie shook his head "no i didnt mean like that, i meant when she hugged you, she clung to you like you where her lifeline, it looked like you two have been more then friends." Jughead cheeks felt uncomfortable warm, he didnt want his bestfriend to know how he felt about Blair, not when he knew there where no chanse in hell that he would ever come out of the friendzone, he had seen what type of guys Blair hung out with, she was in the Serpent gang afterall. He was so far from that type of guy and he knew Blair would never go for him. "no nothing ever happened between us, we just got close, spending long nights working on the paper together, her dad was FPˋs right hand man, it was natural for us to become good friends" He watched as Archies eyes grew wide "shes a Serpent girl?" he breathed as they entered the diner, Jughead nodded and let his blue orbes roam the inside of the diner for the two girls, he spotted Ronnies mischievies grin and wave, he nudged Archie and they both walked over to the booth the girls where placed in, Archie slid in next to Ronnie and Jughead sat awkwardly down next to Blair, who smiled widely and gave him a quick hug, he felt the crock of his mouth pull upwards as he met her stunningly gray orbs, Pop Tate came over and placed two chocolate shakes infront of the girls and turned to the guys " the usual?" he asked, both boys nod. Jughead watched as Archie placed his arm possesivly around Ronnies sholders, and out of habbit from when they used to sit here while he was dating Betty, he reached out and took the red cherry on top of Blairs milkshake and stuffed the berry in his mouth, he met Ronnies coocked brow and looked over to Blair who was about to take a sip from her shake but had stoped midway from his actions "sorry, bad habbit" he squeeked and mentally slapped himself. Blair gave him a warm smile and pushed her shake towards Jughead "its alright, i dont mind sharing" her voice so sweet, like soft music to his ears, what the hell, he couldnt remember ever feeling this strongly about her, noticing every little thing about her, his mind was probably to clouded about Betty back then. That was only logical. An awkward silence had fallen upon them, Veronica letting her eyes wander from Blair to Jughead and then back, Archie studying Veronica but sending Blair some hidden stares, Blair drowned her stare in the brown milky liquid and Jughead chewed slowly on the juicy berry he had just snatched from Blair. "Is your girlfriend joining us?" Blair suddenly said, looking directly at Jughead, who felt his cheeks getting warm again. He cleared his voice slightly, not wanting to meet her eyes "Me and Betty broke up a couple of months ago" he said, figeting with a thread in his jacket, he felt a warm hand ontop of his hand that he was resting on the table "oh, im sorry Juggie, i didnt know" his eyes lingered on her hand that was squeesing his for a second before he lifted his gaze and met hers " its oki, you didnt know, you just got here" Jughead took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like he was out of air, meeting her warm gaze and feeling the touch of her sking against his "why are you here by the way?" He felt Blair retrive her hand and he suddenly felt cold and empty and missed her touch imensly, he mentally slapped himself again, get a grip of yourself, shes your friend he yelled at himself " my mom hooked up with a guy living here, he wanted her close, so she packed us up and moved us over the tracks" she sighed, Jughead knew her relationship with her mother was restrained, Blair had always been closer to her dad. Jughead nodded, he was gonna leave it at that, not wanting to push Blair into talk about her family infront of Ronnie and Archie, but Ronnie wherent gonna let things slide that easly. " Who is your mother shacking up with?" she asked bluntly, causing Jughead to shoot daggers her way. He heard how Blair took a deep breath before she talked "His name is Cliff Blossom, far as i know, he is married, so their relationship is alitle hush hush" Every pair of eyes around that table grew wide in shock, Blair didnt noticed at once so she continued " he put us up in a fancy apartment, i have never seen such a hugh place before, my bedroom is larger then our old trailor" she paused and Jughead met her eyes "What? Do you guys know him?" he heard her ask, Jughead nodded "Yeah, we know him alright, he is married and are the father of Cheryl and Jason Blossom, Jason the captain of the footbal team, and Cheryl leading the Riverdales Vixons, head of the cheerleader, they are more or less running the school. Better pray it wount get out that your mom have hooked up with him, couse that will put you as a walking target all over" Archie whistled "talk about a ticking bomb" Jughead saw how Blair grew anxious, it was not the first time her mother had gotten them up in trouble, she grabed her hand and squeezed it under the table, Veronica leaned over the table "dont worry, you have us" she said with a soft smile, Jughead breathed out, relieved that Veronica was gonna take Blair under her wings. The bell of the entrance at Popˋs rung out and a group of people walked in, they all turned their head at Archie remark "talk about the devil and she will appear" Jughead watched as Cheryl, Reggie, Chuck, Moose, Jason, Betty and Bettys sister Polly walked in, He continued to watch and met Bettys big blue eyes as she turned and stared right at him, her smile stiffened on her lips and he could see her eyes landing on Blair, she frowned and then her eyes whent back to Jughead and she glared. Jughead turned his head back to the table and droped Blairs hand, almost like the touch of her skin had burned him, he felt his stomach turn and was suddenly hit with a strong sence of anxiety, the same he had felt right after Betty had dumped him, and he thought about meeting her in the halls of school or with his friends. Jughead closed his eyes and hoped that for just one day Cheryl and her evil crew would just pass by them like they where air.

Blair felt Jughead tence up, the loss of his warm hand sent a waff of cold air against her skin and she felt a shiver go through her body, she turned and met Bettys glare and then she saw the blond girl stare angrily into Jugheads beenie clothed head, she turned and looked at Jughead, not really getting why he suddenly acted so dismissive and why Betty looked so angry, maybe the wounds from their breakup where still raw on both sides. She mentally kicked her own ass, how could she be so stupid to think that Jughead was finally within her reach. He would never be more then a friend to her, he clearly still had feelings for Betty. Oh how he had envied the girl she had never met, when he had talked about her non stop while they worked on the school paper, every nighet she had returned to her trailer she had felt a bottomless lonelyness, wishing she could meet someone like Jughead, or that Jughead would break up with Betty and finally notice her. She had wondered what Jughead dreamgirl had looked like, and when he had showed her a picture of her on his phone, it had become very clear that he liked girls in a totally different league. She was tacky and trashy compared to the beautiful classy Betty, the woman of his dreams. She looked up and met Veronicas eyes, then it felt like all the air was sucked out of the diner in one short minute and she lifted her gaze, a group of perfect looking people stood infront of their booth. "Well well, i didnt know it was charity day today Veronica and Archie, how nice of you two to buy the trailer trach some food, oh and would you look at that, Riverdale have gotten another stray cat to feed. What trashy corner of the town did you crawl out from?" The read haired beauty stared down at Blair. Blair could see how Jughead literarly shrunk under the girls toxic words, and this made Blair burn with rage, but before she could answer with her own poison, Veronica spoke up "Cheryl it must be you who are doing the charity work, seeing you are out walking your rabbid muts" her voice was icecold as she eyed Chuck and Reggie, Blair watched as Cheryl ignored Veronica and turned her gaze at Jughead, who tried to make himself as small as possible. "Thank god you got it into your puny ignorant brain that Betty was too good for you and moved on to that trashy slut", the rage was building up into Blair again, she eyed a stunning looking adoines with just as red hair as the toxic vixen stepping up "you know chercher, the goverment should do us all a favor and forcefully sterelise the two of them so they cant reproduce more trash" Blair watched as Jughead got crimson read and his fists tightly balled up, he got out of the booth and with long strides he walked to the door "Awww, leaving us to go dumpster diving are you? " the red haired girl yelled after him, Blair was stunned, her eyes moved to Jugheads formar girlfriend who just stared back at her with cold blue eyes. How could she be friend with people like that, she got to her feet and was about to run out after Jughead to see if he was alright when a tall buffed dark boy blocked her path "now where are you running off to? " he let his eyes freely roam over her face and cheast area, his finger traced the zipper of her leather jacket "why dont we slip out of this dump and shake your world alittle in my car? " he wiggled his brows at her and his full lips turned into a nasty grin. Blair stepped up to the boy, reaching up on to her toes and snarled "Watch it asshole or ill crunch your family jewles to the size of your brain" she stepped past him and ran outside into the crispy night air. It was getting dark and she had to strain her eyes to get a glimps of Juggies tenced back as he walked hurridly down the street. She ran after him as fast as she could, she grabed for his hand but he shook it away without turning "leave me alone Betty" he growled, it was almost like he had slapped her across the cheek, he thought it was Betty who had ran out after him, she grabed his hands again "Juggie, its me" she said pleadingly, he stopped and turned slightly, his eyes where still fixating on the ground infront of him " sorry, thought you where someone els" She swallowed, she refused to let him see that she felt hurt "its alright Juggie, im a big girl, i can handle it" she said, trying to joke her awkwardness away. She let go of his hand and stuffed her now cold hands into the pockets of her thorn jeans "want to come back to my place and watch a movie?" she asked and shuffled her feet alittle, so meny times she had been wanting to ask him that, but never felt she could couse he was taken. This time Juggie lifted his gaze and met hers, his eyes where filled with embarrasedment and surpressed anger "i think ill just go home to night, maybe some other time" he said and she nodded, not wanting to show him how disapointed his rejection made her feel. "Alright, ill see you at school tomorrow then?" she masked her sadness with a chirpy voice, she watched him nod and walk away, her heart dropped once again. The day she had been looking forward too for so long suddenly felt like the worst day in her entire life, except the day when the police had knocked on their trailer giving them the news about her dads passing. A single tear slid down her cheek and she whiped it away in a swift motion, she needed to get Jughead out of her head, this day only confirmed what she knew deep down that he would never be hers.


	2. Slumber party

Jughead was waken from a very restless sleep by the alarm clock on his phone, he squeented his eyes and looked at his phone, he sighed only an houer until he had to be at the blue and gold and probably Betty was already there. Last nights happening rolled into his thoughts, he closed his eyes and rubbed the palms of his hands over his tired eyes, he wished Blair hadnt have vitnessed the jocks constant torments, he pushed himself off of the small cot inside the trailer that was his fathers home. He had moved in to FPˋs trailer as soon as his dad was sent to jail, he liked it better on his own then on a airmatress on Archies floor. Better get up he thought and pulled his worn jeans on, his gray wifebeater and tied the flanel shirt around his weighst, he pulled the crown like beenie down his shiny dark brown tresses without so much pulling a hairbrush through it. Out in the kitchen he poored him self a cup of instant coffe and pulled up his laptop, the words he had written two days ago swam before his eyes, but he couldnt make sence of them, he couldnt consentrate, he didnt feel inspired to write, all he could see before his inner eye was Blairs confused look. Maybe he could get some time alone with Blair today, explain his non excisting scosial status to her here in Riverdale. At Southside he had been up high on the social ladder, becouse he was FPˋs son, but here the same fact kept him glued to the bottom. Well he corrected himself, not intierly at the bottom, he still had Archie, Veronica and Kevin as friends and now Blair since she moved here. That was all he really needed.

He walked into the Red and Gold and as he thought he found Betty sitting behind her desk, she stared down at her nails, two cups next to her, he wasnt in the mood for small talk and made it over to his own desk and pulled his laptop up from his backpack, it felt just fine to ignore the elephant in the room and in other ways ignore Bettys present. But perfect Betty could not let her self be ignored as he saw from the crock of his eyes she pulling her self up from the chair, grabbing the two cups and slowly walk over to him "I bought you coffee" she almost said in a whisper "its just the way you like it" she placed the cup on the desk infront of him. Jughead raised his gaze and looked quizzically into her big blue eyes, he used to love those eyes, he could spend houers drowning in them, now it made him sick to his stomach, would they ever manage to go back to being just friends? Jughead was not sure if it was possible, he had heard she had started dating Moose, at first he was heartbroken all over, it felt like he didnt matter at all, like all they once had was just a dream, now though he really didnt care if she was dating again. "Why are you bringing me coffe?" he asked, Betty tried to smile, he could see it, but it didnt reach her eyes like it used too. "i wanted to apolegize for what happened at Popˋs last night" she said and slid up onto his desk. He saw how her skirt krept up her tigh, revealing milky white skin, a few months ago the sight would make his body react and grow hard, but now the sight only left a bad taste in his mouth. "So you are the vixens new messenger girl, i never thought Cheryl would in a million years feel bad for picking on me" Jughead said letting his hand glide over the coffe cup, "No Cheryl didnt send me, i am apolegizing for my behaviour, i should have stoped them, you dont diserve their hurtful words, even if things between us is bad right now" Jughead jaw fell open and he looked up at Betty, where she serious? Was she really blaming him for how things where between them? "Betty, you dumped me, remember?. " Why did he even bother to have this conversation? "Yes i know, you changed, you chose the Serpents, i could not accept it." Jughead rolled his eyes, her words where like a broken record playing, he had heard it numores times before "i did not choose the Serpents, thats all in your head, i only sat with them during school. I cant help who i am related too. Betty, you where the one who changed, you choose Cheryl and the jocks, you swallowed all her lies raw, you wanted to belive her over me" Betty shook her head, not wanting to hear his words, was she really that naive? "Who is the new girl to you Jugs?" Her voice was becomming cold and demanding, Jughead pushed the cup further in on the desk, not wanting to accept her peace offering "Blair used to be my only friend at Southside" he simply stated and met her frown, it almost looked like she had just cought him cheeting on her. "You two looked alot more cosy at Popˋs last night" she said with a pout, Jughead was so done with the conversation, he knew now why she had apolegized, she only wanted to fish about Blair. "Look Betty, not that it is any of your buisness anymore, Blair is just a friend, stop worrying who i hang out with and worry about your own relationships, its really sad to see that you are becomming your mothers little perfect puppet" He pushed him self up from the chair and was about to walk out of the room when Betty grabed his hand and pulled him closer, he could feel the warmth from her body, but instead of the usual hardness that used to overtake his body, he just felt his muscles tence up "Jughead, i still want us to be friends" she said sweetly, gone was the cold, accusing bitter tone, Jughead pulled out of her grasp "yeah maybe with time we can be" he said swiftly before he left the room.

Blair had met Veronica as soon as she had left the elevator to her apartmentbuilding, and Blair was happy to find out that they actually lived in the same building, just different floors, Veronica had been excited over the same facts and they started to walk to school together. Blair had never in a million years thought that she would become friends with someone like Veronica, so perfecet, stylish and proper, her friends back home was nothing like her, but Veronica had a bubbely personality and she had welcomed Blair with open arms into Riverdale. "Thank god is friday" Veronica breathed out and made Blair smile and nod agreeingly " so what do kids do here over the weekends?" she asked while adjusting her backpack on her sholder. "Oh, not much, Riverdale is pretty quiet, but we could have a sleepover, the boys, mimosas, burgers and lots of movies, my parants is away on buisness this weekend" Veronica sang out with a hugh smile, her lighthearted smile was contagious and Blair felt the crocks of her lips turn upwards "i have never tasted a mimosa, but everything els sounds fine by me, im in" Blair answered just as cheerful and felt Veronica linked their arms together as they walked into the school front doors, the halls where already filled with kids who where dressed in expensive brands "it really feels weird not have to pass a metal detector when entering the school building" Blair breathed, feeling just as out of place as the day before, Veronica patted her arm "you will get used to it" she said "now, lets go find the guys and tell them about our plan for tonight" Blair nodded and let Veronica lead her through the jungle of lockers and kids, jocks who whistled after them and remarked Blairs outfit, she had the same ripped jeans as the day before, but she had pulled on a gray hoody that was two sizes to big to hide her body, she had not felt comfortable with the jocks eyes on her the day before. They spotted Jughead and Archie by their locker and walked over, Blair watched as Veronica placed a quick kiss on Archies smily lips, she stood awkwardly looking up at Jughead, not knowing if she was alowed to hug him or if she should say hello, she knew Jughead wherent really the huggie type, and being here on Riverdale high had made things weird between them, like they where strangers all of a suddon. Blair didnt notice the jocks walking past them and bumping into Jughead so he had to take a step towards her to regain his balance, she thought he was leaning into a hug and her face cracked into a smile and she met him half way and placed her cheek against his, when she felt Jughead pull back and mutter an apolegie and hearing the jocks laughter she realized that she had misinterperated the situation compleatly, she pulled back and stuffed her hands down her hands and felt her cheeks burn. How could she be so stupid to think that Jughead wanted to hug her, that they where actually that close to let physical contact be ok, she kicked her self mentally. Veronica saved her from her awkwardness when she sang out "Archikins, Jugs, forget all of your plans for tonight, you are both invited to my and Blairs sleepover party at my place, there will be lots of burgers/fires from Popˋs and movies. " Blair dared a shy look up at Jughead who looked just as out of place as she felt. Blair heard Archie tell Veronica that he would be over just after his music session, and Veronicas voice when she directed her question to Jughead "what do you say Jugs, its only the four of us, all your favorite movies and all the junkfood you could possible want" she shot Jughead another shy look, his mouth pulled into a half smile "cant say no to burgers and fries" he said, she didnt know if she could handle being at Veronicas when there where this weird tencion between them, knowing he only came for the food, maybe she could just slip out when they guys came and go down to her own flat, she could just explain to Veronica later. The bell rang and they all whent their seperate way into their classes.   
Later that afternoone Blair rang Veronicas doorbell, dressed in old worn out sweats and a tshirt that was even bigger then the hoody she had worn earlier at school. Veronica opened witha smile and pulled her into a hug. Blair excused her outfit when she eyed how perfect Veronica was in her cute little silky robe, Veronica brushed her off and pulled her into the hugh hall "i have lots of things you can borrow until we can do alittle shopping" Blair was not really sure what Veronica had ment by that, but it dawned on her when Veronica pulled her into the biggest walk in closet she had ever seen, she watched as Veronica pulled out a light yellow silky nightgown, she held it up infront of Blairs face, Blair looked it over "This will go perfectly with your olive tanned skin" Veronica said and tossed Blair the outfit, Blair let her fingers run over the smooth cold fabric "this will barely cover my ass" she exclaimed breathlessly, feeling her cheeks burn, Veronica had crossed her arms and tapped her pointer on her slightly darker skin then Blair "that is the whole idea, gotta give Jughead something els to drool over beside the burgers" Blairs jaw dropped as she realized the meaning of the words that had just come out of Veronicas pretty, dark painted lips "w- what?ˋBlair stuttered as she pulled off her sweats and tshirt, leaving her only in her worn bra and thong, she pulled the fabric over her head and felt how the silk clung to her curves, she felt how Veronica was grabing her sholders directing her over to the bodyleangth mirror while she unclasped her worn outwashed bra and threw it at the rest of her clothes. "Dont pretend you dont know what im talking about, Juggs can hardly keep his eyes off of you, its like he is starving and you are the best piece of meat he have ever laid his eyes on!" Blairs cheek turned crimson red, she didnt dare to belive Veronicas words, that would only get her hopes up, make her daydream again and then letting her self get hurt in the end, she was done with that, she needed to get over Jughead who was clearly not over his ex and she needed to move on. "Look at yourself, you are absolutely gorgeous, lets curl your hair, gloss up those lush lips and Jughead will be painfully hard all night" Blair looked herself over in the mirror, she had been right, the fabric barely covered her curvy body, and without her bra, her nipples was showing, Blair had never worn anything like this, and she felt the need to cover herself up, crossed her arms over her chest, but Veronica wasnt having it "stop covering those puppies, flaunt them, you have the right tools to get a boy to drop to his knees, use them!" Blair turned away from the mirror "i dont, i have never, uhm, ive never dated" she stuttered alittle embarrased, Blair watched as Veronica looked her up and down "you must be kidding?". Blair shook her head "no, i was to much of a tomboy for the guys to notice me at school" Veronica looked at the pile on the floor with Blairs clothes, starting to belive Blairs words, she turned excitedly back to Blair "then you will be my next project, i will hook you up" earning another blush from Blair, Veronica squeeled happily and pushed Blair down into a chair and started pulling a curling iron through the thick caramel colored tresses. "You know, i never thought Jughead was actually interested in girls until he hooked up with Betty" Veronica suddenly blurted and Blair met her eyes with a frown "why do you say that?" Veronica shruged "he was a loner, and he didnt exactly look twice at girls, when he suddenly showed up at school one morning holding Bettys hand and kissing her, we almost droped dead in shock, i think even Archie was stunned out of his mind" Blair couldnt help but laugh, that sounded like Juggie alright "he talked about her non stop" Blair whispered looking down into the desk infront of her, Veronica sighed "yeah, he was heartbroken for a while when Betty dumped him, Archie was actually scared Jughead would do something stupid, but as soon as i saw him looking at you, it was like Betty had never excisted in his life" Veronica chuckled and Blair shook her head " he was just happy to see me, we where friends at Southside, i helped him adjust, he needed it badly, he got his asskicked from a rival gang a couple of times, but when he listened to my advice things started to work out. I also helped him on the school paper." Veronica rolled her eyes and brushed her off with a shake of her hand "well dosent matter, after tonight you will have the boy begging" Veronica pulled a brush through her newly curled hair and she saw how her thick hair fell into soft curles, it looked good, almost like the hair of the modles in the magazines. Veronica pulled Blair up from the chair "Now it is mimosa time, we need to get that currage up before you can tame the lone wolf" she giggled and pulled Blair down towards the kitchen.

Jughead sat patiantly at Archies front door and waitd, Fred, Archies dad had been out twice asking if he wanted to come inside and wait instead of sitting on the cold stairs, but Jughead had declined the offer, he needed the cool autumn air to clear his head, he knew he was gonna regret going to Ronnies house tonight. It was going to be hard to hide his true feelings infront of his friends, he had recognized the glimmer he hd spotted in Ronnies eyes and he knew she was up to something, what he didnt know yet, but he had a bad feeling that he was going to walk right into her trap tonight, but he refused to go into the lioness den without his wingman. He spotted Archie as he walked into the driveway "hey man, i thought you would already be at Ronnies place" Archie skipped up the steps and placed his guitar right inside the door before he told his dad where they where headed and closed the door "Are you kidding, im not going to Ronnies without you, your devious girlfriend is up to something!" Archie looked at him with a curious look, deffently not on the same page of thoughts about Ronnie. "Your girlfriend have aperantly gotten it into her head that its her mission in life to force me on Blair" Archie bursted out into a fit of laughter "And that would be bad in what way" Archie managed to press out between laughter filled breaths "Its awkward becouse me and Blair is just friends, shes not into guys like me, shes more into guys like you" Jughead gave Archie a look and gestured with his hands to Archies buffed frame, Archie pushed his cheast out and a smug smile plastered on his lips "you dont say" Jughead punched his sholder "dont even think about it, you have Ronnie" . They walked up to the hugh apartment building and the doorman opened the door for them, he gave the boys a short nod and the boys got in the elevator that would bring them up to the phenthouse flat. Jughead felt anxious and rubbed his hands on his jeancled thighs, "hey relax man, we have done this a dusin times before, we eat, get drunk and pass out, well you pass out, while i get a happy ending in Ronnies bed" Archie smirk and Jughead glared back, he knew very well how these nights usually ended, only this time he wouldnt fall asleep on the couch with Betty tucked into his arms, no this time Blair would be there, and things would be awkward as hell, just like it had been at school. It was weird, becouse things had never been awkward between them at Southside, he didnt get why things had changed between them. Busy with his own thoughts he hadnt noticed that Archie had rung the doorbell and suddenly the door was swung open and both Archie and Jugheads jaws droped, the two girls infront of them where practically naked. Oh god, Jughead thought, he had been so right, Ronnie was up to something, he couldnt keep his eyes off of Blair, her hair was falling around her sholders in soft curles, the yellow silk night gown clung to her round curves, he could see the countrours of her nipples under the thin fabric, his mouth felt dry and he tried to swallow, he heard Ronnie talk in the distance but couldnt for his bare life grasp the words, his head was filled with cotton, he only moved when the girls turned and moved into the livingroom, his body moved on his own after Blair, his eyes glued to the firm ass and round hips that swayed infront of him, his body already uncomfortably hard, he grabed the glass that was shoved into his hands and he downed the orangejuice tasting beverage in one long sip, he heard laughter and tore his eyes from Blair and onto the empty glass that Ronnie now replaced "someones eager to get drunk" she chirped and curled up on Archies lap on the couch. Jughead sat down akwardly on the couch next to Blair, he tried hard to keep his stare at the glass in his hand, the table, the floor, but Blairs body felt like a magnet and his eyes followed her legs from her bare toes, up her calfs, her juicy tighs and to her round asscheek that discreatly peeked up under the yellow silk. Jughead had never seen anything this tempting, this breathtaking and sexy, dirty images off a phanting Blair under him, moaning as he devoured her sexy body popped into his head and he adjusted himself and forced his eyes up when he cought her hand sliding down and pulling on the fabric, he met her embarraced eyes, he could see she felt out of place, he cleared his voice, but couldnt find any words that actually could make sence, suddenly burgers and fries where placed infront of them and pictures from a movie flicked over the hugh flatscreen. "There you go Juggs, your reason you came, digg in" Veronica chuckled, he looked up and met Ronnies devious smile, Ronnie knew exactly how he felt about Blair, she had figured it out in only two days, and she was set to torture him, to rub Blairs bauty in his face, and point out how out of reach her new best friend was to him. Jughead wanted to run from the room, from the apartment and lock himself in his small bedroom at FPˋs trailer. Burrie his head under the blanket and jerk off until his body was empty and dry and all the dirty images of Blair was whiped out of his thoughts. He emptied his glass and stuffed his mouth full of burger, but food was the last thing on his mind right now.

Blair followed Veronica into the kitchen to refill the mimosa and to popp popcorn after the first movie, she had awkwardly been sitting next to Jughead for an houer and a half, pulling on the short nightgown, feeling exposed and embarrased, she had been sending Jughead shy glanzes and it looked like the boy had been eating something souer or that he had a really bad taste in his mouth, Veronica did her best to help out and secretly get Jughead drunk enough to loosen up alittle, but for some reason it was like the boy was imune to the alcohole he was pooring down. She pushed her caramel colored tresses behind her ear "its not working" she whined and pushed her hip against the counter, Veronica turned and gave her a stern look "my plan is working, he cant keep his eyes off of you, he is literarly undressing you with his eyes everytime he looks at you, and that, i may add is all the time, you on the other hand is going to rip that nightgown in two if you keep on pulling on it like that. Do your part, scootch closer to him, lean against him, let him see that you are up for cuddeling" Blair bit her lip and knew Veronica was right on one thing, she wherent exactly putting herself out there for him. Blair sighed and took the bowl of popcorn Veronica was handing her "look, me and Archie are soon gonna go up to my bedroom to give you two some privacy, maybe things will go easier when the two of you are alone" Veronica whispered with a reasuring smile, Blair tried to return the smile and walked back into the livingroom behind Veronica, she smiled at Jughead as she slid down next to him and curled up alittle closer this time, she handed him the bowl, knowing how much he loved popcorn while watching movies, some of the things they had talked about on the late night they had spent at Southside school paper. Another movie started and Blair tried to slide discreatly closer to Jughead, she bumped his arm slightly and he turned his attention back to her and motioned towards the popcorn, silently asking if she wanted some, she shook her head, tried to put on her most seductive smile and leaned in closer "its alittle cold" she whispered into his ear, Jugheads eyes whent straight down to her bare tighes and then looked around the room, he leand over her and grabed something behind her, she thought for a second he was gonna push her down into a laying position, but then she suddenly felt something warm and fluffy cover her entire body and saw Jughead wrap a warm soft blanket around her. "You should have put some pjs on instead if you are cold" he said flatly and Blair felt like a compleat idiot, now she was covered from under her chin and all the way to her toes, and Jughead was back to watching the movie again almost half a couchseat away from her. She wanted to run down to her apartment and go die from embarrasedment in her own bed. She looked over to Veronica who rolled her eyes, she saw how Veronica whispered something in Archies ear and they both got up and quietly left the room, it didnt look like Jughead even noticed. It was now or never she thought to herself and emptied her own glass of mimosa to build her currage, she felt the chambagne warm her stomach slightly, she got up and grabed Juggies glass "do you want a refil?" she asked, he shook his head "nah, its enough alchole for me, but ill have a coke if there is any" he said, Blair nodded and walked swiftly over to the kitchen, she downed the rest of the champagne straight from the bottle and grabed a can of coke and walked back, she walked slowly over to the sofa erea, she started to feel how the alchole was getting to her head, and desided to take advantage of it, she stumbled and tripped and landed clumbsily in Jugheads lap, he grabed her upper arms to steady her for a second before he slid away from under her, making her dump back onto the couch, she looked up on him, it looked like he had burned himself. "Im sorry, im such a clutz, i think the mimosa is getting to me" she said apologetically. She watched him straighten his beenie "maybe you should go to bed and sleep off the buzz" he said she could see how his eyes was anxiously looking towards the front door "i should probably get home anyways" Blair stumbled up on unsteady legs and followed him towards the door where he almost rushed out. As the door closed behind him she was more then ready to break down again, what the hell she thought, after she moved to Riverdale she had turned into a sobbing mess, this was so not her, she who was so tough and head strong. She walked back and shut off the movie, she waited a second before she left the apartment to return to her and her mothers flat a few floors down. She hadnt bothered to change and tippedtoed into the grand hall, her mother was probably out with Cliff again, she walked into the kitchen, who was in the dark, she pulled on the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a sip when someone steped into the kitchen. "Where have you been young lady? Your mother have gone crazy worrying about you" She heard the deep voice behind her boom out, she rolled her eyes, that was a lie and they both knew it, her mother couldnt care less where Blair where, she was probably happy that Blair had been out of her hair for one night "its non of your buisness where ive been" she answered Cliff, her words slurring alittle from the champagne, Cliff stepped closer to her, she could see he had just gotten out of bed, since he was only wearing an expensive looking burgundy robe, her nostrils was filled with his expensive but sickening cologne "im going to bed" she muttered and was about to walk past him, but he grabed her arm and helt it firmly "have you been drinking young lady?" she could feel his brown eyes roaming her body "and what on earth are you wearing?" she tried to pull her arm free from his steal like grip, but his hand only tightened around her wrist. Blair couldnt really grasp her brain around how it happened, but suddenly her body was pressed up against the refrigerator, big hands where roaming her body under the nightgown, she felt Cliffs hot breath against her neck "I am done with you teasing me with that hot little body of yours!" he brethed into her ear, Blair froze in her spot for a second, what was happening, then she felt his lips against her and her clouded drunken mind suddenly woke to life, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him off of her "what are you doing, are you crazy?!?" her words where quickly silented as he backhanded her across her face, her cheek burned from the pain and she stumbled backwards, she couldnt belive he had first grouped her and then hit her, she turned and ran towards her room, she locked the door and climbed into her bed and pulled the cover up, she heard Cliffs footsteps outside the door, and him rusteling the doorknob "you will give me what i want young lady, or els you and your mother will be out on the streets, you two are here on my mercy, you know the Serpents are looking for your mother and they will not hesitate to hurt her after leaving the gang right after your dad died. " Blairs body was shaking from the threat, she knew how pissed off the gang was. No one left the Serpents if not in a coffin or to go to jail. The gang was for life once you where in. Blair also knew that her mother owed some of the members alot of money for her slight drug addiction. She knew if Cliff kicked them out they where fucked. She heard how Cliff moved away from the door and she leaned against the headrest of the bed, not daring to fall asleep.


	3. A sudden change

Jughead sat at Popˋs on sunday afternoon drowning in his coffe, nipping at the plate of cold fries infront of him, he had his laptop all set up infront of him, but he had not written a word since he got here over an houer ago, what was wrong with him, he needed to finish this story, edit it and send it off, he had been working on this story for months now, but suddenly all inspiration to write had left his limbs. He had stayed coped up in the trailer all day yesterday, trying to get the picture of Blair in that nightgown out of his head, how soft her body had felt in his lap when she had drunkenly stumbled, he groaned as he felt his member hardening up again, the images of Blair was etced into his brain and he could not focus on anything els.Suddenly his laptop was closed infront of him and he lifted his gaze only to be met by Ronnies consearned eyes as she slid down in the couch opesite of him. He sighed and grabed his coffe cup "hey whats up?" he greeted one of his good friends. "Have you spoken or seen Blair since friday?" Veronica asked bluntly, Jughead rubbed the palm of his hands over his eyes, "no i havent seen her since i left your apartment on friday night, why?" Veronica ignored his question, she stole some fries from his plate and chewed before she brushed the salt off her hands "Did something happen between you two after me and Archie left? Did something go wrong?" Jughead rolled his eyes, offcourse she was curious about the results of her devious plan, she hadnt got a hold of Blair so now she was gonna attack him with her questions. He was surprised that Veronica didnt have left a live cam rolling in the livingroom to film their awkwardness. "Nothing happened, she got drunk and probably fell asleep, i whent home. Veronica, i know what you are trying to do, but its not gonna work, so just give it a rest, leave Blair and me alone. We are friends, thats all. Not all people are ment to be" he said, his voice sounding more tired than he wanted. Veronica squeented her eyes "i saw you Jughead, you couldnt keep your eyes off of her, you didnt even care about the food, dont even try to denie it, i know you would be lying" Jughead lifted his coffe up to his lips and took a sip, he needed time to come up with a explination, Ronnie was right, he cursed him self for being so obvious, "yeah what you had put on her, she looked nice, dosent change a thing though, we are friends. Get it into your head" Veronica pulled her hands up in a submissive motion "alright alright, geeze. Ill stop meddeling, although i could help you get her. But anyways, i havent seen her since friday, i was at her apartment yesterday to drop off her clothes that she had left at my flat, their maid opened the door, telling me some bullshit story about Blair being out shopping with her mother, does that sound logicaly to you?" Jughead studied Ronnies worried eyes, he had to agree with Ronnie, he knew what Blairs relationship with her mother was like, if it was possible it was worse then his and FPˋs relationship. "Yeah, it smells like a big fat lie, Veronica what is it that worries you?" he said straight out, Veronica shruged "i have a icky feeling that something is very very wrong, Blair is so sweet and even if she looks tough she is surprisingly innocent and naive, i would never have thought that a member of the Serpent could be innocent and sweet" Jughead tried to lighten the mood alittle and placed his hand over his heart dramatically and gasped "Veronica Lodge! i am a Serpent decendant and i am innocent in the flesh" Veronica snorted " unexperianced is a more fitting word than innocent to describe you Jug, i bet those thoughts you have intertained yourself with over the weekend about Blair have been far from innocent" Jughead swallowed wrong and coughed up the coffe, his cheeks where burning, why did Veronica have the need to be so spot on all the time. "Ron, i told you to drop it" he said with a warning in his voice "but yes, she is a sweet girl. Maybe she just feel like being alone, you will see her monday morning at school" Veronica sighed "im still worried Jug, cant you call her or text her, she dosent answer me, but i know she will answer you" Jughead pulled out his phone and wrote down a text < hey, havent seen you around, are you alright? we are worried> he showed Veronica the text and pushed the send button, he watched as the messegae was succesfully sent. Jughead looked back at Veronica "why would she answer me if she ignores your text, looks to me like you two have gotten pretty close" Veronica flashed him one of her knovingly wide smiles "becouse you two are such good friends remember, she cares about you, and i can bet you that she do not want you to go around worrying about her" Jughead was about to object but then his phone vibrated and a text ticked in, Veronica gave him a look, he opened the text and read out loud to Ronnie " everything is fine, i am just tired " Veronica swiftly grabed the phone and texted Blair back < want me to come over and hang out? talk? watch a movie, i can bring some food from Popˋs, im there with Ronnie now> before Jughead managed to get his phone back she had already pushed the send button, he glared up at her "why the hell did you do that? if shes tired she needs to rest, she dont want anyone to come over" Ronnie just shruged and almost jumped from excitement when the phone vibrated again, Jughead opened the text < i dont feel well and i dont want you to get sick too, ill just see you guys at school tomorrow, thank you for offers though (smiley face)> . He flipped the phone over to show Ronnie and watch her smile disapear into a pout "you two are impossible, who cares if you get sick as well, then you two can ditch school and spend the day in bed together being sick, its the perfect solution" Jughead shoved the phone down into his pocet and placed the laptop back into his backpack. "ill see you tomorrow Ronnie, shes fine" he said reasuringly as he got up and left the diner to walk home.

Betty sat on the edge of her bed wearing her new clothes that cliff had insisted that her mother bought for Blair, on his expense offcourse, Blair knew her mother was pennyless. She felt almost naked with her skirt barly reaching the mid area of her tighs, her tighhigh boots, her blouse that left her small weist bare and the pink cardigan that only reached the top of her skirt, barely covering her bare small of her back, she felt like they had bought her clothes in a kid store, she looked her self in the mirror, all her curves was showing, the blouse was low cut and showed off a deep cleavage, she hoped the school would react to the way she was dressed and send her mother a note, demanding that Blair would dress apropreatly. Cliff had clearly liked Veronicas outfit so much on her so he had bought her revealing clothes for thousands of dollars. He had told her mother that she should always wear her hair in soft curls and minimal make up just her lips where to be painted with the same color as the pink stripes in her hair, it made her lips looking more lush and plump. She looked like she was gonna make porn instead of going to school. Her hands where shaking, her sholder where hurting, she lifted the cardigan slightly and saw the big bruise formed as a handprint. Yesterday Cliff had sent her mother off to a spa to treat her self while he treated himself with a private viewing of Blairs new wardrobe, she had been forced to undress infront of him, at first she had refused, but he had grabed her sholder and shoved her into the wall so hard she had bumped her head, his grip had left marks on her skin, same around her wrist, she was ordered to cover them up and to not tell a living soal or they would be targeded by the Serpents. She grabed her new designer handbag and slid it up on her other sholder and left her room. She was going to be late if she didnt start moving. She hoped Veronica had already left the building, but as she entered the lobby she saw the Lodge girl sitting patiantly and waiting for her, she got up and eyed her from head to toe "wow, talk about transformation, but dont you think those are alittle to much, i mean its quite alright to dress revealing at home when your mission is to seduce somoeone like Jughead, but wer off to school, its only Jugheads attention you want, not every guy at school" Veronica handed her a cup of latte, Blair knew she had to like to the girl, she didnt have any other choise "i dont care about it Veronica, i like these clothes, my mom bought it to me. Beside Jughead dosent notice me, atleast not the way i wished he would, friday was a good example on that" Blair tighten her grip of her bag and her voice was flat, she didnt feel comfortable meeting Veronicas warm brown caring eyes "alright, looks like you found your confidence over the weekend, come lets go, wer gonna be late" They walked swiftly.

 

First class was over and the hall was buzzing with the latest news/gossip, Jughead had never cared about rumors or gossiping, but as soon as he heard Blairs name being mentioned from non other then Chuck and Reggie, he froze against his locker, easedropping to their conversation "You should have seen her man, that hot little body, tiny waighst, hugh boobs and a round juicy ass, her skirt barely covering it, didnt looke like she was wearing underwear from the view i got walking after her up the stairs earlier, that girl is just begging to get laid." Chuck bragged to Reggie, Reggie grinned evily "maybe we should invite her to a locker room get to gether, hell if its true what you say she would probably take on the whole teame." Chuck nodded "her body screams experiance, she dresses like a fucking pornstar for god sakes, cant wait to see those beautiful lips wrapped around my hardon" they both chuckled and moved on. What the hell, had he just entered the twilight zone this morning, why where they talking about Blair that way?. He needed to find her. He stormed off and found Archie "hey Arch, have you seen Blair?" Archie eyed him quizically but shook his head " no, but the whole fucking school is talking about her" Jughead nodded " i know, i just heard Reggie and Chuck talking about her, come on lets go, we need to find her" They ran all over school, but still no sight of her, then when they ran out on the footbal field they saw a lone figure leaning against the railings of the bleachers, Archie whistled slowly "no wonder shes on everyones lips, you better go talk with her man" Archie nudged Jughead forward before he turned and walked back into school to look for his girlfriend.   
Jughead skipped up the bleachers taking two steps at the time, he walked silently over towards her and leaned on the railings next to her "so heres where your hiding?" he said, looking at her profile, he saw her cheeks where grimed with tears, he watched how she chewed on her plump bottom lip . "yeah" she choked out before she took a shakey breath. Jughead looked her over and pushed some curly tresses behind her ear and then rubbed her sholder, that made Blair flinch and Jughead let his hand drop to his side. "why are you dressed like this? " he couldnt help himself, this made her look up at him, her eyes glistening with tears "why not Juggie? havent you heard, the whole school talks about me, the whole footbal team wants to do me, ive gotten so meny tempting offers, looks like ive gonna have a busy week. If you drop your pants now im sure i can squeeze in a quick fuck before next periode" Jughead looked at her with wide eyes, he had never seen her act like this, he was too stunned to say anything " thats right, your still to hooked up on Betty to even care" she turned away from him, he reached for her sholders again, she whimpered and flinched again and Jughead steped closer "Blair? what happened with you, why the sudden strole into slutville?" He watched as Blair tenced up, she pulled up a cigg from her bag and lit it, she took a deep drag and blew out the smoke between those tempting pink lips "why are you suddenly into getting the attention from the whole footbal team?" Blair took another drag from her cigg and turned and looked him dead in the eye, she blew the smoke right into his face "leave me alone Juggie" Jughead coughed and watched as Blair stomped down the rows of benches, her skirt swaying from side to side as she moved, revealing a bare ass. He swallowed hard, suddenly compleatly dry in the mouth again, he ran after her and pulled off his flanelshirt "Blair, wait up" she turned around and gave him an annoyed look "change your mind Juggie? you want some piece of ass afterall?" he wrapped his bigshirt around her, covering her up , almost drowning her in his big shirt, her eyes softening for a second before they turned cold again and she walked off the field and into the school. Jughead didnt see Blair for the rest of that school day, but later that day when he was sitting at Popˋs Archie came sprinting in and slid down at his booth. Jughead gave him a quick nodd, but was deep in thought about what the hell was up with Blair. "Dude, are you going to Cheryls party?" Jughead gave Archie a look, silently asking if he was stupid "Alright man, dont pull that sarcastic bullshit on me, im your bestfreind, i just thought you where going to keep an eye on your girl, who suddenly changed over night" Jughead almost chocked on the sip of coffe " Blair is going?" Archie nodded, "yeah, Ronnie whent with her to stear her out of trouble until you could get your ass over there and talk her into leaving " Jughead ran out of the diner with Archie on his tail, he pulled his phone up and called Blair, but no answer, he looked at the clock, it was already pretty late "how long have they been there?" Archie shruged "a few houers" Jughead stared dumbstruck at him "a few houers, why didnt you come for me sooner? what if something have already happened to her, what if she is drunk out of her mind and hooking up with chuck" He remembered Chuck and Reggies conversation clearly

Blair sat between Cheryl and Chuck and giggled her ass off, she was drunk out of her mind, Veronica had been sitting quietly next to Betty and observing Blair. " Is she alright?" Betty asked confused and alittle worried, Veronica didnt like what Betty had done to Jughead, but she figured she needed an allie in the snake nest, so she had kept her aperance to sweet and kind towards Betty, so the naive blond wouldnt figure out that Veronica had taken Jugheads side in the dispute. Veronica looked at Betty and sighed "i honestly dont know, we had fun on friday night, and she was quiet all weekend and today at school she was suddenly changed, it was like she became Southside answer on Cheryl. Betty pulled Veronica up from her seat and lead her over to a quiet corner " Ron, i need to ask you something?" Veronica knew this was comming, she had seen the long gaze Betty had sent Jugheads way after Blair had started at Riverdale. Looks like the blond candycain hadnt gotten over the mistery that was Jughead afterall. "Does Jughead talk about me?" Veronica looked Betty in her big blue eyes, but still keeping her eye on Blair " Betty, you hurt him, he was so broken, even Archie thought he might flip and do something crazy, you couldnt have pulled that stunt in a worse of a time. His parants divorcing, FPˋs going to jail and you breaking his heart. No Betty, he dosent talk about you" Bettys eyes teared up, but Veronica couldnt feel for her, she knew Betty was more hurt over the fact that Jughead didnt worship the earth she was walking on then missing him truely for the right reasons. " Have he found someone new? Like the new girl? I heard they where close while he whent to Southside, do you think he cheated on me with her?" Veronica was so done with Bettys pitty party "Betty listen closely, couse this is the last time im ever gonna say this. He adored you when you two where dating. No he did not cheat on you, how do i know, you might wonder, i know couse Blair told me how much he talked about you, and Blair respected that he was in a relationship. But yes, i think he likes her alittle more then just a friend now. But what do you care, i heard you hooked up with Moose" Betty whiped away her crocodile tears "Moose was fun for a while, now i want Jugs back" Veronicas eyes darkened and she crossed her arms over her cheast "you will not hurt him again! do you hear me? Jughead means serious buisness, and he is nothing you can use and just toss aside whenever Cheryl wants you too" Veronica looked back at where Blair, Cheryl and Chuck had been sitting, but they where gone, a strike of panick rose up in Veronica, she pushed Betty aside " excuse me, i need to go find Blair, your so called friends might do something to her and hurt her". Veronica marched through the big house that was the Blossom ressidence, after a while of looking she found Cheryl sitting in deep conversation with her brother, it was something very disturbing with how close the two of them sat "Cheryl, do you know where Blair is? have you seen her? " Veronicas heart was almost beating out of her cheast, Cheryls glistening evil eyes turned and met her brown worried ones, her blood red lips cracked into a smirk "i havent seen her since she hooked up with Chuck, you might try one of the guestrooms" Veronica heard Jason chuckle and the two dipped their heads together, Veronica pulled out her phone from her bag and called Archie "Archikins, where are you? did you find Jugs, are you guys comming, i cant find Blair, i think something have happened with her" she whined into the phone, "yeah i found him, we where on our way there when his phone whent off and someone started sending him lots of pics of her in bed with Chuck and Reggie..... " Aarchie got quiet and Veronica started panicking even more "Archie, talk to me, are you guys on your way over here?" He heard Archie take a deep breath " He just colapsed, but dont worry, im gonna get him there even if i have to drag him, he is skinny, cant weigh that much" Veronica hung up with her boyfriend, and silently sent a thanks to higher powers that she had such a wonderfull caring boyfriend. Now she needed to wait for the boys to get here and he needed to find Blair. Only ten minutes later the two burst through the doors, Jugs looked tired, hurt and worn out, this only confirmed what she already knew, the boy was lost in Blair. They all ran up the stairs and started going through all the rooms, until they found what they where looking for. They pushed the door open and ran inside, Blairs body was laying lifeless on the bed, her clothes where ripped open and the boys hands where all over her, while another from the footbal team where taking pictures. Archie and Jugs sprung into action and pushed Chuck and Reggie off of Blair, while Veronica snatched the phones and started to delete all the nasty photos, she guessed these where the guys who had been sending Jugs the pictures. When the room was cleared they covered Blaires naked body and tried to wake her, but she was compleatly out of it. "Whats wrong with her" Archie whined, realizing what he had just vitnessed. "They have drugged her" Jughead exclaimed flatly. Veronica put a comforting hand on his sholder "we need to get her out of here, but i doubt we should take her home to her apartment, i dont know what happens at her home, but im sure it isnt any good judging from the sudden change." the two guys nodded agreaingly " can you take her home Jugs? you have the trailer to yourself, no one will know what happend to her if shes with you" Jugs looked unsertain for a second but nodded.

Jughead watched the beautiful girl peacefully sleeping in is bed. He had put down a glass of water and painkillers on the side table. She was probably gonna wake tomorrow with a nasty ache all over. Hopefully her mind would be blank from the eavnings happenings. He had told Archie and Ronnie that he was gonna skip school the next day and help Blair through what had happened. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he fished it up and saw that Ron and Archie had called the cops on Cheryls party, they sent a pic of different kids being hauled out into the waiting police cars. He texted them a thumbs up and good night. He slid down at the edge of the bed and flipped through the pics that was sent to his phone, it was Blair in different possitions, half naked and fully naked, Chuck and Reggie all over her. He was about to delete the pics, but then a thought crossed his mind, maybe they would have to go to station and raport the rape, the pics would be proof, that and the drug test they would have to do, to prove she had been drugged up. That would surely put the two jocks behind bars. Blair would have her justice. He leaned back while he looked at her, his eyes started to get heavy, he yawned. God she was beautiful, if only he had asked her to go to the drive in with him or Popˋs, then this wouldnt have happened. He swore from now on he would never leave her side. That was the last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep.   
Jughead was waken by whimpers and Blairs stirring in his bed, she was fighting his sheets, he jumped to his feet and slowly reached down and carefully shook her awake, he pushed her hair aside and thats was when he saw the dark handprint on her shoulder. He just staired at the nasty bruise for a second, and then it dawned on him, up at the bleachers, when he had gently touched her she had flinched. Not couse she didnt want him to touch her, but couse it was painfull, he shook her again and watched as she stirred awake, she used some time to focus but then suddenly she shot up into a sitting position, then she noticed she was almost naked, except her thong , she pulled the sheets around herself "Juggie? " he heard her question, her voice still slurring from sleep. "Hey" he said and sat back down on the edge "dont worry, your at my dads trailer, its only you and me here, Ron and Archie whent home. He turned and handed her a tshirt "you can borrow this if you want" Blair reached for the tshirt and looked at it, then she smelled the fabric, Jughead frowned " it is clean, i wouldnt give you my dirty laundry" a nervous snort escaped her and he smiled at her, as she threw the tshirt on and made her self comfortable leaning up against the soft pillows, he handed her some pain killers and a glass of water " your head must hurt like hell" he said with a half smirk, she took the glass and downed the pills with the cool water. "yeah, its pounding bad" she placed the glass back on the night stand and he watched her nervous figething. He cleared his voice and scooted up into the bed, how was he gonna ask her what had happened, he figured it would probably be best to just ask her bluntly. " Do you remember last night?" he watched her closely, she bit her bottom lip "i was at a party at Cheryl, Veronica was there with me, but she was occupied with Betty most of the time. I remember that Cheryl and Chuck tried to get me drunk, i dont think i had more then six winecoolers" Jughead waited, waited to see if she would realise what she had been through, he dredded to look her colapse, but she just smiled at him. "What did you do? Why am i here?, did you join the party too? whats the time, shit we have school" she threw the sheets off of her and was about to step out of the bed, but Jughead reached out and pulled her gently back in bed " Blair, sit down, its only 4:30 in the morning, we have lots of time. We need to talk!" he said and saw a glimmer of worry darken her gray eyes, the sparkle was gone now, and Jughead knew that it would take a long time before that spark that he loved would return. "Are you alright Juggie, did something awful happen at the party that i dont remember? you look so sad, did you and Betty have another fight?" Jughead sighed, offcourse she would think this was about him and Betty "Look, me and Betty is over, and have been for months now. I am over her, she can do whatever she want, i truely dont care. I mean it Blair" She just nodded and leaned forward, he felt her cold fingers interlock with his "then whats the matter Juggie? You know you can tell me anything, we are friends right?" Jughead gave her cold fingers a tight squeeze " Right, friends, yeah" he couldnt keep the bitternes away from his voice, he was so tired of keeping the mask on, especially infront of her. "Blair, you are right, something awful happened last night. You where drugged at the party. That is why you feel allittle funny right now. Why you dont remember what happened. " He heard her gasp "I was drugged? why? what happened?" Jughead moved closer ready to be her support if she needed him "you where drugged, it was probably Cheryl and the jocks idea, a prank they took to far. They raped you. " He looked at her, but she just sat there staring out into the air, he wasnt sure if he had said the things out loud or if the conversation had been locked up in the darkest corner of his mind. "They raped me? how....... how do you know this..... where you there, did you..... did you watch it?" She slowly pulled her shaking hands out of his grip, Jughead was stunned, how could she think that he would be that sick and twisted. "No offcourse i wherent there and watched. I was at Popˋs, trying to work on my novel when Archie came barging in, telling me that Ron had come with you to a party at Cheryl. We all knew Cheryl and the others where up to no good. I overheard Chuck and Reggie talk about you at school. we ran over to Cheryls house, on the way my phone whent crazy, differnt pics of you and them..... you know..... i could hadly belive my eyes.... at first i thought maybe you where in on it, but then i saw it looked like you where out of it, sleeping or something. When me and Archie got to the house we all three whent looking for you, we cought them. I dont know how far they had gone with you. Me and Archie kicked them out, got you dressed and brought you here. Figured you would rather wake up here hearing it from someone who cares about you then to wake up alone at home and reading about it on social media." He looked up at her, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks silently "do you still have..... the p- pictures" she chocked on her sniffle slightly, he fished up his phone and found one of the less vulgare pics and showed it to her, she was laying on the bed in her bra and skirt, Reggie was laying on the bed next to her and Chuck was straddeling her tighs. He heard her swallow, before he got the chase to take the phone back she flipped through the rest of the pics, a whimper escaped over her thrembeling lips and she pushed her fingertips to her mouth and sobbed, the phone slid out of her stiff fingers and down onto the bed. " Oh my god juggie" he slowly and carefully pulled her into his arms, he felt how she balled his tshirt up into her fists, so that he would stay with her like this, he felt the fabric of the tshirt covering his sholder getting wet from her tears and her quiet sobs. He couldnt help it, he burried his head into her soft hair, his hands rubbed slow scircles on her back. "im sorry i wasnt there to protect you, im sorry i wasnt there at school this morning, im sorry i have been acting weird since you moved here" his apolegies seemed to break her even more and he felt her whole body shiver and thremble from the heartbreaking sobs. He kept his mouth shut, just continued to hold her.


	4. More then friends

Blair felt so undescribable tired, she looked at the clock on Juggies phone, it showed 7:00 in the morning, she had been sobbing on Juggies sholder for almost two houers and thirty minutes, and still her eyes welled up when she thought she had regained the control. "Im sorry" she whispered suddenly " you must get ready for school, " Juggie had stayed quiet the entire time, though she felt his warm hands still rubb her back and arms gently, calmly. How could he be so wonderfull, she was ruined, tainted, broken and still he sat in the bed with her and gently rubbed her back, comforting her. He was too good, this was something she already knew. He had always been good, caring, loving and so dreamingly perfect. She looked up and met his blue eyes "Im not going to school today, im not leaving you, i told Ron and Archie last night. We should probably go to the hospital though" Juggie was was low almost whispering, gentle. Her eyes widened "we dont need to go, we can just stay here" she said and rested her head back on his sholder "Blair, i know you dont wanna, but they have to examine you, do one of those rape kits and possibly test your blood for what kind of drug they used on you. The hospital can report the rape so you dont have to go down to the station" Blair felt her body tencing up again and her tired limbs started to shake uncontrolably again. The thought of the poking her and proding her with instruments med the bile rise in her throat "Bathroom?" she squeeled before Jughead swiftly pulled her up from the bed and led her into the tiny bathroom and held her hair as she emptied her stomack into the toilet. He gave her a wet towel to whipe her face down, he helped her up and steadied her. " I dont really have an extra toothbrush, but you can use mine if it dosent bother you too much" she looked up at Juggie, not really grasping that he could worry about such a triviel thing "the jocks have just violated my body without me knowing it, i doubt using your toothbrush would bother me much" she answered and earning a short snort of a laughter from Juggie "your right, i dont know what i was thinking. You should probably dont shower yet, you know that can destroy any evidence." she just nodded and took the tootbrush that he handed her. She brushed her teeth the best she could, all she really felt the need to do was to skrubb her skin raw from the filthyness that tainted her. "Juggie?" she whispered as she came out of the bathroom, he was sitting at the kitchen table, cradeling a mug of coffe in his hands, he turned and looked up at her " would you mind if i stayed her for a while, i dont really wanna be alone at home with my mom and Cliff" she couldnt handle the thought of Cliffs hands grobing her ass and more right now. Jugghead placed the half drinken coffe in the sink and turned to her "offcourse, you can stay as long as you need. i told you i wasnt gonna let you out of my sight" She leaned in against his chest and breathed in his scent, it felt safe, comforting, she had always loved the smell of him, so clean and distinct. " Thank you" she whispered into his tshirt before she pulled back. "we can stop by your place on the way back from the hospital and grab some of your stuff. Leave your mom a note" Blair just nodded, she sat down and looked at her shoes that was thrown carelessly infront of the door, another problem, she only had the skanky outfit she had worn to the party yesterday. Suddenly she felt a pair of sweats and socks being placed in her lap, her tears started rolling down her cheeks again from the kind gesture, he was so thoughtfull, like he could read her troubled mind. She slowly pulled the swats and socks on, it was too big for her, but she didnt care, it covered her, she felt safe, and his clothes smelled of him, it was the most comfertable she had felt in days.  
She was placed in a chair in the waiting erea when they reached the hospital, Jughead whent over to the reseptionist and explained why they where there, in his hand he was carrying a plastic bag of her thorn up clothes, Blair looked up and saw the woman behind the counter sent her a look filled with sympathy. She groaned invardedly and sunk into the chair. Jughead sat down next to her with a form in his hands "They need you to fill out this the best you can, ill help you" she nodded and grabed the pen, but her hands where to shakey, so Jughead reached for the pen and form back and wrote down the information he already knew about her, the rest she told him, then he described what he knew had happened the night before. He walked over to the reseption and handed over the form. They had been waiting for thirty minutes when a nurse called out her name, she had been clinging to Jugheads hand, leaning her head on his sholder, as she heard her name being called out, she looked up, pure terror in her gray eyes. She wanted to ask Jughead if he could come with her, she needed his streangth now, but once again she didnt need to ask, he just simply pulled her up and wrapped his arm gently around her sholder and followed the nurse into the examination room. He placed her up on the chair, the nurse waited for him to leave, but Blair kept clinging to his hand like it was her lifeline "Are you sure you want him to stay?" the nurse asked Blair, looking into her eyes, almost felt like the nurse was studying her soul. Blair only nodded, the nurse looked over at Jughead "are you comfertable with this, ive seen alot of boyfriends struggle with the fact that their girlfriends have been violated and have to go through this" Blair should correct the nurse, since she was assuming Jughead was her boyfriend, but she didnt have the energy to do it, she was so tired and drained. Jugheads words stoped her trail of thoghts "Im fine, i wanna be here for her" Blair watched as the nurse patted his arm and gave him a warm snile. Jughead had not corrected the nurse, why? The nurse spoke again " I need you to remove your pants and underwear please, and place your legs up here when you sit back up" the nurse pointed to the stirups and then she turned to give Blair some privacy. Blair looked up at Jughead, who met her stare and gave her a short sile before he too turned, Blair got to her feet, and started pulling at the strings that held the to big sweats up, but she couldnt seem to open the damn knot, she sighed in frustration, her fingers shaking, her nails digging into the knot but it wouldnt budge, she felt Jugheads warm hands around her wrist, pulling them away "here, let me help you" he whispered calmly, she stared embarrased down at the floor as Jughead opened the knot without any problems, his hands waited at the weighst band until she could pull down her clothes, she handed him the clothes and he placed it on the chair behind him. Blair sat back on the chair, scootching down and placing her legs over the stirups like the nurse told her, just in time for the dr to come in. The nurse handed the dr the form and he quickly read through what Jughead had written about the incedent. The dr looked over at Blair and Jughead and smiled "Hello, im dr. Nestor. From what i read, you think you might have been drugged? " the dr questioned and both Jughead and Blair nodded "i need you to send her in for a bloodtest once we are done, we need traces, hiv, hapatit c, std the works " the dr told the nurse who nodded and gave Blair a quick smile. Jughead was still standing next to her, holding her hand, he noticed how he stiffly stared at their interlocked fingers, Maybe he felt uncomfortable afterall. She focused on their hands too, there where something beautifull and sweet with the sight of his long slender fingers curling around her much smaller hand. If only he would have held her hand under other circumstanses she thought to herself as the dr continued with the examination. Any questions of what had happened was more or less directed at Jughead, since she had no recolection of what had happened. When the dr had what he needed, Jughead handed him the bag of her thorn clothes. "An report will automathically be sent to the police, it is already done in this case, and sherrif keller is on his way over to the hospital, i will tell him what you have told me, give him the report, the results from the rape kit, and the clothes, is there anything els you want me to hand over to the sherrife? " he asked. He sounded kind of impressed about all the evidence the two of them had gathered. Jughead fished his phone up from his pocet " i have multiple pictures that was sent to my phone of the guys violating her" The dr looked stunned at Jughead, thinking he was making it up, until Jughead showed him the picture he had shown Blair earlier. The dr cursed under his breath and shook his head " give the phone to the nurse she will print out the pictures and the texts we need and i will personally hand them over to sherrif Keller. Dont worry young lady, the pigs who did this to you will pay, we will make sure of that. And the good news, i could not see any signs of deep vagnial penetration, they did not go all the way, thank god, and as i could see, your virginity is still intact" the dr gave her a proud fatherly smile and shook Jugheads hand on the way out. The nurse told Blair she could get dressed and just sit and wait until they had copied the pictures and then she would take her over to get her blood test taken. Jughead was quick to help her get dressed and he let her sit on the chair as they waited. When the nurse was done she followed them over to the laberatory, her hand was still tucked safly into Jugheads, she hated needles and hid her face against Jugheads arm as they poked her with the needles. Jughead snickered "Your the daughter of the thoughest member the Serpents have ever had, and your ready to pass out over a needle, you are a mistery to me Blair" Blair couldnt punch him for teasing her since her arm was in the firm grip of the nurse, so she leaned in and bit Jugheads wrist, earning a surprised hizz from Jughead. She looked up at him, blinking her gray eyes who probably was red and puffy and Jughead smiled down at her. The weird awkward Jughead was gone and the old Juggie was back, she breathed out relieved, she had the boy of her dreams back.

They where told that they could leave the hospital and that sherrif Keller would call them if he needed more information, Jughead gave them his information, and told them the sherrife knew where he lived. He walked over and helped Blair to her feet and led her out of the hospital, thank god that was over, he had seen the embarracement and the shame that was written in her tearfilled eyes, he had tried his best to not make her even more uncomfortable and giving her all the streangth he could muster. " do you wanna go over to your place and get your stuff now ?" Blair just nodded. Luckely her apartment was empty and she pulled him into her bedroom, that seemed cold and if he didnt know she lived here he would never have guessed it was hers, although as he sat down on the bed a waft of her flowery scent surrounded him, he had never smelled something so good. He watched as she scribbled down a note, writing down Jugheads number and his adress as well, he watched as she placed the note on her pillow and then she reached under her bed and pulled out a dufflebag that had seen better days, he followed her into her walk in closet, his eyes grew wide as he looked around, it was like walking straight into a stripper or a pornstars changing room. Short skirts and dresses in all different colers cowered one of the walls, then it was rows full of see threw blouses, low cut tops. He pulled out a tray in a dresser, there where lots of colerfull lace underwear, his cheeks grew red and he swiftly shut the dresser, pretending like nothing, his mind did not need to go there right now. He could not scare her off with his dirty thoughts now. He felt Blair step up next to him and pull out the same tray, she grabed a handfull and stuffed them down in the bag. Then she bent over and pulled out a box and opened it and cursed. Jughead was by her side in and instant "whats wrong?" he asked trying to look over her sholder and into the empty box. " i kept my old clothes in this box, but they threw it out, now i dont have anything els then these trashy outfits, and i dont feel comfortable showing of half my ass to everyone at school after this shit" Jughead let his fingers glide over a couple of the short skirts, remembering when she angrily stomped down the bleechers and he could see everything. " Why did you buy all of this when you dont like wearing it? its not really you to dress like this" Blair sighed " i know, moms stupid boyfriend bought it, all of it" Jughead cocked his brow looking at her "why would he buy you skimpy outfits..... " then it hit him like a sledge hammer, the big handprint on her sholder, her careless act at school, her grey eyes seeming lifeless and cold, he took a step closer to her "he is using you? the bruise on your wrist and shoulder is his doing, isnt it?" Blair backed alittle and her stare stiffly at the floor, she felt even more dirty now, not only half the jocks at school had seen and touched her naked body, Jughead now knew that an old man a grown up, Cheryl and Jason dad desired her, wanted her as well. Jughead could see how she was pulling in on herself, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes "hey, its not your fault that sick people are being shoved down your throat" he gave her a half smile "now lets pack up and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps" he said and nudged her out of the closet "but i hardly have anything to wear, only some underwar and socks?" Jughead continued to push her out of the big walk in closet " dont worry, you can wear my sweats and tshirt at home, and im sure Ronnie have some jeans and tops you can borrow" Jughead was surprised when Blair threw her arms around him and hugged him tight "thank you for everything today. " Jughead hugged her back and nodded.  
Back at the trailer Jughead watched Blair curled up on the old couch sleeping, she finally looked so peaceful, he placed a blanket over her sleeping form and tucked some lose strands of hair behind her ear, how can anyone so beautiful and innocent be a target to so meny sick people?.... Jugheads thoughts was deverted as his phone started to vibrate like an angry wasp on the coffe table. He picked up the phone and read Ronnies name, he pulled the green dot to the side and answered as he sat down in his fathers beaten old chair "hey Ron" he said, Ron emidiatly answered "hey Jug, how is she, is she still at your house, we are on our way from school, should we come over?" Jughead let the crock of his lips turn upwards, typical Ron, caring and worried about a person she hardly knew. "we have just come home from the hospital, they have gathered all the evidence, the dr told us it wouldnt be hard to pin Chuck and Reggie, since the pictures and possible dna from her clothes. " he took a breather and heard Ron sigh realieved "but Ron, theres more...... " he got up from the chair, cast one glanze at Blair, grabed her pack of ciggarets that was thrown on the counter and headed out, he really needed to calm his nerves "what is it Jugs? might she be knocked up or something, what can possibly be worse then what just happened to her??? Jugs, tell me" . Jughead closed the door behind him and sat down at the stairs leading up to the front door and lit a ciggaret " she told me she didnt wanna go home, so we desided she could stay with me as long as she needed, so we stoped by her place to get what she needs.... Ron i saw her closet, what she wore to school yesterday is only the tip of the iceberg, her whole closet is full of pornstar outfits" It was quiet for a second "shes not the type to wear trashy outfit, allthough the brands she wore yesterday is expensive, so trash isnt quiet the right word for it" Jug rubbed his eyes and took a deep drag "no the right word is slutty, whorish" Ron hummed agreeingly "the first day of school she didnt really seem like a slut to me, she dressed more like you, you know, why the sudden change? and what does her wardrobe have to do with her being violated? " Jughead sighed and blew the smoke, making small rings of smoke comming out of his mouth at the end "she didnt pick those clothes her self, she told me her mothers boyfriend wanted her to dress like that..... if i hadnt have heard the dr confirming that she was still a virgin i would have thought that Cliff Blossom is not only banging the mother but also the daughter.... " Ronnie gasped "Jugs, we need to talk about this, can you meet us at Popˋs?" Jughead shook his head but rolled his eyes, Ron couldnt see through the phone "No, Blair is finally resting, i cant leave her here alone, she could panick if she woke up.... Ron can you do me a favor?" He got up from his seat on the stairs and opened the door to the trailer, it was getting chilly outside and he didnt have his jacket on " sure thing Jugs, anything" he heard Ron answer and Jughead thanked higher powers that he had such supportive and amazing friends " She hardly brought any clothes, and my clothes, even if im skinny, is way to big for her, can she possibly borrow some jeans, tanktops and a jacket of you? and if you could stop by Popˋs on your way over and bring some burgers, i dont have much food here, ill pay you back tomorrow" Ron chuckled "Jug have you ever seen me wear jeans? but ok, i catch your drift, i will figure something out, and dont worry about the money, just take care of your girl, me and Archikins will come to your rescue" Jughead rolled his eyes again and chuckled before he hung up.... He desided that he should probably take a shower while Blair was asleep, he stepped into the small room and threw his clothes on the floor, his eyes scanned the room, all Blairs things where littering the small cabinet, it was an unusual sight for Jughead, two toothbrushes, hair bands, lipgloss, other make up stuff, a hair brush, lotions and perfume bottles, he opened her lotion and smelled it, he closed his eyes, it was the same flowery light smell that surrounded her, soon the whole trailer would be smelling like that, he loved the thought of it, it gave him a fluttery feeling deep in his stomach. He placed the lotion back into the cabinet and stepped into the shower, the hot water poored down on his head, more shampoo bottles and conditioners littered the floor of the shower, he looked at the one that was his, shampoo and showergel, two in one and he sighed and squeezed the blue gelly looking liquid into his head and started rubbing it into his hair and skin, he had never understood the need of have a million different products when you could get clean with only one product, that was the whole idea with a shower, to clean up... After rinsing off he dried himself and fastened the towel around his hips, he pulled his fingertips through his hair and looked himself in the mirror, he had dark scircles under his eyes, not something new, since he hardly ever slept, no use in crying over spillt milk he thought, he made his way into his bedroom and pulled on a fresh pair of sweats, a tshirt and a burgundy hoody, he watched his beanie laying on the bed, he picked it up and pulled it down his wet hair..... he walked back out into the livingroom erea and pulled him self a cup of coffe, he flipped through the tv channals but couldnt find anything interesting, he looked at the time on his phone, and on cue he heard a knock on the door.....

Blair sitrred awake, she sat up slowly alittle confused as to where she was, her eyes scanned the small livingroom and then down at her clothing, right she was at Juggies, she remembered now, her sleep clouded mind cleard "Juggie " she said to the empty room, no answer. Where was he, she saw his phone on the table, she pushed the button on the side of his smart phone and the time blinked up. It was late afternoone, her stomach growled, she hadnt eaten all day. Where was he?. She got up from the couch and checked the bedroom, she knocked on the bathroom door, no one answered so she pushed open the door, all she could see was a wet towel and dirty laundry in the corner. She walked back to the livingroom and just stood there, he promised he wouldnt leave her, then she heard voices outside and she slowly peeked out of one of the windows, she spotted Veronica and Juggie, Juggie was smoking, when the hell had he started smoking?. It looked like they where arguing, she saw how Juggie was gesturing with his hands and him pulling his hands over his head and then resting them on top of his beanie, she opend the window slightly, carefully so that they wouldnt hear her, their voices where clearer now "Jug, you have to tell her!" Veronica said, her voice alittle harsher then she had ever heard "No, Ron, i cant anymore, ok?, i just cant.... not after what happened to her, what probably will continue to happen to her if she whent home" Blair saw how Veronica crossed her arms over her chest "Jug, shes not Betty.... " Jug leaned his head back "I know shes not fucking Betty, god! Why does everyone think im still hooked on Betty! Im over her" Veronica was tapping her newly manicured nails on her arm "I know you are Jugs, you have your eyes on someone els" Juggie took one last drag of his cigg and stomped it out on the ground "well, that will never happen, not anymore" Blair frowned, they where actually talking about her, but like she thought Juggie wherent interested in someone so tainted. She sighed and closed the window, Juggies words rang through her, it will never happen.... He where just being friendly, her eyes welled up, she brushed her hair back, she needed a shower. She didnt know how long she had been sitting there, but the door suddenly opened and Jughead walked in with a paperbag in one hand that had big blue letters on it Popˋs and another hugh bag that seemed to be stuffed to the rim. She met Juggies eyes and he smiled "your awake, good, Ron was here with some clothes for you, and dinner" he shook the paperbag, tears started streaming down her cheeks, he saw this and placed the bags on the table and walked over to her, she was up on her feet in a second, Juggie had opened his arms and waiting for her to come into them, but she walked past him, she couldnt bare to be that close to a person who had just rejected her, allthough he didnt know she knew. She walked past him, sniffeling a no before she opened the bathroom door "Im gonna take a shower" Juggie stood in the same spot, his hands hanging down his sides now, he looked confused "alright, towels is in the closet to the right"  
Blair removed juggies tshirt and sweats and stepped into the shower, she turned on the water, she turned the heat up and saw the small bathroom swiftly fog over, she slid down sitting on the floor, she let her tears run freely. The only glimmer of happyness in her messed up life where Juggie, and now she was just a burdon to him, he really didnt want her there, but he did it couse they had been friends, nothing more, never something more. She grabed the shower gel and scrubbed her skin raw, still she didnt feel clean, the bruises was still screaming at her and she could almost see Chuck and Reggies handprints on her body, she turned up the heat again, she sobbed and sniffled as the hot water kept pooring down her body, her skin was red and sore, she didnt care. Suddenly an idea popped into her troubled mind, she wanted to disapear, she wanted to spear her new friends the burdon that was her. She had heard them talk about a river, a river that claimed a young life about one year ago, the river was her salvation, Juggie had to return to school tomorrow, but she didnt have to be there, she could go to the river instead and just disapear, let the cold water claim her too, she could make it like an accident like the other life that was taken, a boyscout that had been to close to the edge, tripped and fell into the rawring water, that could be her. A knock came to the door " Blair..... are you alright? you should come out and eat something, Ron brought food, remember" she heard Juggies voice through the door, just hearing his voice made the tears well up again. Another knock, she didnt bother to answer, Juggie had done enough for her, he needed to get on with his life not let her missery drag him down with her. She laid down on the floor of the shower and closed her eyes, she wanted to block out the world.

He had placed out the food, nibbeling on his fires as he waited on Blair, just a quick shower, that wouldnt take long he thought, then after a while he checked the time, she had been in there 45 minutes already, how long did it take for girl to shower, it took him ten minutes, he waited another ten minutes, but then he was starting to get worried, he whent over to the door and knocked, he asked if she was alright, but no answer, he only heard the water from the shower, he knocked another two times still no answer, his heart was pounding in his chest from worry, he turned the door knob and pushed the door open, the heat and fog was thick and welled out of the door, he breathed in the hot air,. He stepped inside and looked into the shower, Blair was laying naked on the shower floor, her skin was burning red, he reached in and turned the hot water off, it was so hot he almost burned himself, he squatted down next to her head and pushed her wet caramel colored tresses out of her face "Blair?" she still didnt answer, he checked her body, he was afraid she had hurt her self, but there where no veapon or blood in the shower, he turned and fished a towel out of the cabinet, he shook it out and placed it over her before he stepped into the shower and picked her up, he carried her into his bed room and sat down on the bed with her in his lap, her head was bobbing against his sholder as he moved, once he settled on the bed he pulled her face up and shook her face gently "Blair, look at me? Please?" his voice was pleading. Her eyes fluttered open but her eyes like he had predicted was missing that sertain sparkle, he looked into her red and puffy eyes "talk to me Blair, please, tell me whats on your mind" He watched as she directed her eyes on the sheets on the bed "i just want to sleep, get ready for school tomorrow". He couldnt belive he heard what he heard "your not seriously thinking of going back to school tomorrow?" He was confused, her swift moodchange confused the shit out of him, he felt her push away from him and slide down from his lap and onto the bed "yeah im going to school tomorrow and then im going home.... you heard the dr, everything is taken care off" Jughead just sat there, looking at her, her skin still red, her hair dripping wet, she had wrapped the wet towel around herself. "you wanna go home to your mother? what happened to staying here? " she picked up her dufflebag and pulled out some underwear that she slid on under the towel, he directed his gaze at the floor "my head was a mess this morning, now i see things clearly, i cant take advantage of your kindness like that. I need to get out of your hair and get over all of this. " Jughead reached out and grabed her hand "Blair your not thinking clear now, what will happen if you go back to your moms. After seeing your closet i doubt Cliff Blossom will be satisfied until he gets you" Blair stepped out of the bedroom and picked up the tshirt she had been wearing earlier, Juggies words made her cringe from discust, she knew he was right, but that was the only thing she was good for now. "It dosent matter Jughead, i dont really care anymore"  
Jugheads jaw dropped, he jumped off of the bed " thats it, "he grabed her hand and pulled her into the livingroom erea, he pushed her gently into the couch, he turned and opened the brown paperbag and pulled out a burger and placed it in her lap, "you havent eaten anything the whole day and probably starving, the lack of food makes you go butt crazy, now eat Blair" he sat down in the couch next to her and grabed his own burger and started stuffing his face, he almost moaned from the taste, he looked at Blair from the crock of his eye, she was nibbeling at her burger, thank god, when he had finished eating he leaned into the couch " now where is all these bullshit comming from?" Blair only ate half her burger and placed it back on the table..... she took a deep breath "i dont feel comfortable laying all this on you, being such a burdon, i should be able to handle all of this my self, im not your problem" Jughead turned so he was sitting crosslegged infront of her "your not a burdon, your not a problem that i wanna get rid of" he tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away, Jughead tried to hide his disapointment "Jughead, i heard your conversation with Veronica. I know im tainted, broken and discusting and no one wants to be close to me anymore" Jughead was mentally kicking his own ass, he shouldnt have talked with Ronnie just outside the door, offcourse she had heard, now she knew how he felt about her, how he was itching to touch her but didnt dare to do it couse of what she had been through, but wait a minute, she thought she was broken, no one wanted her..... no no no.... your so wrong Blair, he was screaming at her in his head. "your not broken Blair, dont say that" he reached over and touched her tigh, his eyes glanced down at his hand where it was placed on the soft skin of her upper tigh, he pulled his hand away "sorry" he muttered.... Blairs eyes darkened and she jumped out of the couch "see?!? you can hardly stand to touch me, just admit it, you think im discusting now" That was not what he had ment when he pulled away "no you are wrong Blair" he watched her pace back and forth before he got up and grabed her hand as she had just walked into the kitchen "I dont want me touching you remind you of them, you know, what they did.... im trying to be considerate....Blair, your beautiful" He stared into her eyes, she shook her head "your lying" Jughead lifted his hand up to her cheek and his thumb caressed the teary skin, he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers, testing the waters, when she didnt pull away he pressed his lips against hers one more time, this time alittlemore firmer, his tongue darting out gently licking over her bottom lip, the taste was sweet and devine, his rappid heartbeat was pounding hard in his ears, he pulled away and looked her deep in her eyes again "no im not lying. You are beautifull and anyone would be lucky to have you" Blairs arms snaked up and around his neck, she pulled him down one more time and this time it was she who pushed her lips against his, Jughead didnt need to be asked twice, his arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her against his body, his tongue licking over her lip again, asking premission to enter, she opened and he tasted her velvet soft sweetness, a soft moan escaped Blairs lips as their tongues carresed eachother, after what seemed like and eternaty or only a couple of minutes they had to come up for air, Jughead leaned his forhead against hers "Since when did i become Jughead to you? You have always called me Juggie" Blaire sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and adoringly chewed on it "I dont know, since i gave up on the hope of you ever wanting me more then a friend" He pulled back and saw her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them "Looks like we have been paddeling on the same side of the boat then, no wonder we got no where" he said and pulled her back to the couch, they both slumped down, Blair pulled the blanket over herself since the trailer was a bit chilly at night "i heard you tell Veronica that you didnt want me" Jughead half smiled " then you must have only heard half the conversation, couse that was not what i said, i told her i didnt wanna tell you becouse what you had been through, i didnt want you to think i was a creep, and i kind of chickened out, like ive done alot lately" Blair gave him a soft smile "you are a very difficult person to seduce Juggie" she said, he cocked a brow and looked at her qusically " the slumber party at Veronicas....i wasnt that cold or drunk, i thought my hints where pretty obvious but you ran at the first opertunity, i didnt think you where interested at all..... i kinda thought you wanted to get back with Betty" Jughead rolled his eyes and pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her sholder " i deffently dont want Betty back, and i was an idiot, with that little yellow outfit you where wearing was making my head spin, i didnt wanna make an ass out of my self". He let his fingers draw circles on her bare arm and felt Blair sink deeper into his side "i fell for you at Southside, but im not one to be a homewrecker like my mother, but when i came to Riverdale and heard you where single" she yawned " i couldnt think of anything els then being with you" he placed a kiss at the top of her head "i think we better get you to bed before you fall asleep" . They both got up and Jughead walked her into his bedroom, he was gonna check that she had everything she needed and then return to the couch, but as Blair crawled into bed, she lifted the sheets expectantly for him to follow, he did and she curled up against his side, resting her head on his sholder, she yawned again and curled her arm around his weighst "good night Juggie" he turned his head and smelled her hair before he kissed the top of her forhead "Good night beautiful"


End file.
